What I Hate
What I Hate is a webshow made by Jade West on TheSlap. She says that the videos are monthly, yet only five have been made. In each one she posts a new episode, saying what she hates in life. She usually creates a cardboard sign for the occasion. For example, in her video profile, she hates bananas. After the fifth "What I hate" video, she said she hates being predictable, so she made a video about things she loves. It is unknown if more will follow. Episodes What I Hate #1: right *Making video captions. *When people say "supposably" rather than "supposedly" and "fustrated" rather than "frustrated" (While saying this, she is cutting a flower head off the stem). *When dogs jump up on her and the owner says "Oh, it's OK! He's friendly!" *Girls who wear skirts over their jeans. *People who put ketchup on hot dogs. *When the waiter at a restaurant brings dessert without first clearing the dirty dinner dishes. *When people complain about her chewing ice loudly. She says if it bothers you, then good. What I Hate #2: right *When people say "Have a nice day!" *Cilantro. *What fish smell like on a hot summer day. *Making this video. *When boys ask her "Can I kiss you?" *The word 'moist'. *The word 'tissue'. *When someone says "moist tissue" together. *The number 9; she thinks it sounds whiny. *The noise made when the tongue smacks the roof of the mouth. *Movies where a group of kids work together to overcome evil and save the world. She finds it cliche. *Bras that hook in the front; because people shouldn't be so lazy they can't reach behind to their back to unhook it. What I Hate #3 BLAH: right *When she is at a restaurant and the shrimp have tails, because the chef says when you cook it with the tails on it has more flavor. *She hates picking off shrimp tails. *In the video description, it claims that Jade hates video captions that ruin what the video is all about. What I Hate #4 Jade Hates More Stuff: 398px|right *Birthday parties or birthdays *That Santa won't go to a gym to lose weight. *That she was just so mean to Santa Clause. *People who blow their nose then look in the tissue. *A random guy and his feelings. *When she goes to a restaurant and orders lobster and the server tries to get her to wear a bib. *The Lobster Council. *Bibs. What I Hate #5 Jade Hates Even More Stuff: thumb|right|300px *Twins, and people that copy other people. *Aloe Vera, because it's useless. *Guys who bite their lower lip while they dance. *Green Soup. *Sinus Infections-except for when Tori had one. *Girls who laugh weird. (She demonstrates the laugh). *When you fall off a ladder then land on a small dog, and the dog pukes on you. *Milk. What I Hate #6 What I Love: thumb|300px|right *Scissors, and the sound they make. *Locking herself in the bathroom, turning off the lights, and just sitting there for hours, in order to scare and confuse her little brother. *Coffee, which she says she loves more than most people, and sometimes would like to marry. *When a "feel-good movie" is released, and then it "bombs". *When a person gets sad about the video ending. On TheSlap *Flowers *Lullabies. Why sing to a baby when they're trying to sleep? *Babies *October *Most people *Pink (the color) *Sun *Allergies *Stupid girls who go to the beach with tiny bikinis *When people stick the same knife they used for the jelly in the peanut butter jar. *People who dress their dogs in Halloween costumes *People who dress their dogs every day *Christmas *People who sing Christmas carols before December *People who say "I'll pencil you in" *Compliments (In Becks Blog) *People who have more than two bumper stickers on their car *The word "ween" *The word "tween" *When kids go trick-or-treating and they aren't even dressed in real costumes *Her neighbor who hands out packets of floss instead of candy *Dunking for apples *When she orders miso soup, then the waiter asks if she wants soup with it. *That Black Friday is just a holiday where everyone goes shopping *Loud talkers *Being predictable (on What I Love) Dislikes - Not mentioned directly as hates *Being ignored. *Mustard. *Dogs. *Sweating. *People who use the word “staycation”. *Girls who talk in the bathroom. *Thursdays. *People who pronounce pecan as PEE CAN. *Valentine's Day. (Except for Beck) *Sinjin or any other student who gets in her way. *Talk shows. *Tourists. *Bananas (Mentioned in her Video Profile). *Canadians (except Beck). *Ice Cream. *Holidays that don't even get you a day off from school *Beck says that she hates when someone mentions Christmas before December. *When moms dress up like their little girls, and little girls dress up like their dolls. Also Mentioned on The Wood *Tuna fish *Giggling *The word "panties" *Rainbows *Ducks *Cramps *String cheese *Clocks *Wet doorknobs *The color yellow *Carpeting Category:TheSlap.com Category:TheSlap.com Segments Category:Videos Category:Hollywood arts